Ch.8: World (8)
Setz is stressed and tired in all that is said to him by his father and thinking about Lark. He stretches both arms after that he notice Quz questioning him about his whereabouts. Quz told him that he was ordered by his father to clean the room of his mother, Setz ask him why and Quz answer him that it was going to be Carne's room from now on and Setz knew it and he notice a blue ribbon Quz was holding. Setz goes to his father's room and he shows him the blue ribbon that was in his mother's room and Navarus outburst's saying to setz to throw the ribbon away because it's only trash and setz is shock to the reaction of his father about his mother's blue ribbon and Navarus told him to leave then he leave. Setz walks away from his father's room staring at his mother's blue ribbon and he angrily he almost throws it when carne suddenly appears he is surprised by her appearance. Carne question him about his scary face and he awkwardly answers by asking her why she is there and setz mistake of not doing proper manner and carne question him why he is sad and she noticed the blue ribbon held by Setz. Carne regrets about the blue ribbon and tells Setz not to throw it away and she comments it's pretty and Setz offer it to her. He takes the blue ribbon and ties it for her because it's pretty in her blonde her, Carne shyly agrees. Then Setz comments its looks nice to her and Carne thank him . Setz told her don't be formal to him and Carne agrees to his idea then Setz say to her that they can use impolite speech to each other but he doubt he say, Carne thinking about setz and how he is kind and her fiancee. Angela is teaching all the kids about the resources in the nergal region and Avi questions Angela about if Yamurnia is edible Angela answer him that Yamurnia isn't a food and she used it for cultivating a legendary herbs then the bell rings, she say's to all the kid in village its launch time and the class today is over. Avi ask Lark what he is his doing today and Lark say's to him his not sure and Avi told him they will explore today the mountain nearby in the town and he invites Lark to come together with him , Lark agrees. Cut to Navarus telling Sylvia what's the condition of Carne lately, Sylvia answers him that the abnormalities in Carne's wings are going down and her health is stable, this happened when Setz started to care of her and is around her, and Navarus thinks about Setz's presence has a calming effect on Carne and tells Sylvia to admit both setz and carne to the primary school of Arzew which Sylvia agrees. Then the time is fast forwarded, while lark is happy playing with the village kid, Setz is studying hard and Lark is eating the cook served by angela, Setz finish his study . Ten years pass Lark is happy with his friends in village while Setz emotionless with Neal and Carne. Chapters Previous Next Ch.7: World (7) Ch.9: In My End is My Beginning (1) Category:Chapters